The First Date
by TempestJuvano
Summary: This is Book one, the story of Dean and Lou's First Date... After a Vamp nest and a haunting later, Dean knows he has to at least try. And this is where he knows all change will happen. I take a step, you take a step, and me I'm calling out to you...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Mary-Lou's POV**

"Dammit Dean!"

I shouted at the top of my voice when I saw him walk upstairs in that wrecked hole, checking for monsters, even when he was injured.

I pushed off the one vamp coming towards me, he tripped me, and I fell down on my back with my machete still in my hand. He was about to lower himself on me to bite, when I swung with all my might and the head came off – almost. The machete got stuck in there, just at the last nick, but the vamp was definitely down.

I picked myself up, and ran after Dean.

Thank god, (yes I believed in god,) that there was no one upstairs. Just as I reached up, I saw Dean swaying, and his energy gave out.

"Lou?" he said, blinking, and then he fell down.

I wasn't there in time to catch him. He fell on the hard wooden floor, limp, unconscious.

As far as we both knew, we had cleaned this nest out. It was mostly youngsters, newborns, who hadn't any experience with their strengths or powers. The person who turned them, well, I didn't think we'd found that vamp.

I sighed, as I tried to lift that heavy ass hunter, but he wouldn't move.

There was only one thing to do.

I ran to the car, and fished out my first aid kit. It was a handy little thing for moments like this, and it was a gift.

I ran upstairs, and was relieved that Dean was still there, lying. I took a pulse, and it was rapidly downing.

I pulled out my "magic syringe" as I called it. It was filled with hormone shots, and it could revive him for some time, while I could patch him up.

"Gahssp!"

Dean woke with a loud hoarse gasp, and I felt my held breath release.

"Dean? Dean, are you okay?"

He nodded. I propped him up, and supported him against the wall. He had a few gashes into his right side, cuts and bruises on the hands, one nick in the thigh and a swelling seemed to have started in the head. The nick in the thigh was still bleeding profusely.

I told him to stay still. I took out my knife, and I slashed out a part of his jeans so that I could see the whole wound. It was a large gash.

Dean tried not to groan or make a sound all the while I was cleaning and patching that wound, except for muttering "son of a bitch" under his breath. Once I'd bandaged it, I was sure he could walk.

"Here. Have some of this." I handed him a chocolate bar. He wordlessly took it and chowed down on it. I helped him up, and we both limped downstairs. But as we reached the last step, one danger was standing in front of us.

The vamp I got my machete stuck in, he wasn't completely dead. He seemed to have recovered enough, to have taken the machete out, and healed, although slightly. The wound in his neck was still fresh, and had I a blade; I would have easily cut his head off this time.

But I had no weapon except my knife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I sat Dean down on the last stair, before he even realized what I was looking at. He sat down immediately, glad to relieve the pain in his leg. He didn't even glance up at me, or anywhere else as he did so, thus not noticing the vampire standing some distance away from me.

Yes, Dean was taller, but he was also eating a chocolate. Enough distraction for a man in pain.

But the vamp had now spotted the both of us. It stood eyeing us. I couldn't see any weapon in its hands, and it seemed to see me see that. It raised its hands into fighting position, indicating its intention to fight barehanded.

Okay, yeah, fist fight. The vampire was a tad taller than me, but not as tall as either Dean or Sam. So the sparring practice with them should come in handy here. especially my miserable lessons with Sam should have taught me a few tricks.

Dean sat down on the steps, quietly finishing the chocolate. I knew he could have easily handled the fight, but I knew I could do it by myself. So I let Dean sit while I took a step forward, and both me and the vamp we got ready to fight each other.

I had not drawn my knife from my boots yet, wanting to keep my element of surprise as long as I could.

The vamp was thrown off by my indication to fight bare handed too. It was a newbie, and I could've bet that this was its first fight. It seemed confident about his strength, but more cautious than before, since it knew what I could do.

It lunged forward, using his speed and strength to strike me. It helped that it was standing a little far away from me when it started.

At the same time, as it began to come towards me, I sat down sharply, my hands going to my boot, fingers curling around the knife's handle.

My action confused it, and it tried to slow down, but momentum carried it forward, and just as it neared me in my strike radius, I drew my knife and stood up, swiping the knife into its midriff with force.

The blow caused it to take a few steps back, and it swiped its hands at my head, trying to hit, but I ducked twice, but the third one was in my stomach. I reeled back, hurt.

It walked towards me, and held me by the throat, trying to choke me.

For a minute my eyes saw blackness, and my throat was running dry fast.

But it hadn't realized that my knife was still in my hands.

I little hand trick from the behind did it. I opened his wound from the back side of the neck. The little shock brought me enough time to get away. I moved away fast, looking for my machete, which I found lying nearby, thankfully.

I hurriedly picked it up while it followed me, its one hand engaged in keeping its wound closed and head steady.

I took a few steps towards the vamp, getting closer, wanting to get in a proper chop-the-head-firmly-off radius. Which was a mistake too soon, because it turned towards me and swiped towards my midriff, making giving me a cut on my stomach. Luckily, I wore a lot of layers, so the cut wasn't too deep, but my clothes were all torn. I hadn't moved to avoid the swipe which meant the vamp's head was in my perfect reach.

One strong move from me and his head was off this time, completely. It rolled away a little from the body, and I sighed with satisfaction of a job well done.

I stood up straight, checking the wound in my middle, walking towards the staircase when I saw Dean, standing up, looking amazed.

"I didn't even hear you guys." He said. "Great job." He said, smiling a little, when he saw the headless body behind me.

 _How is someone able to look so bright, even when covered in filth? I'm jealous._

 _Wait a minute. Did he- Did he just say he couldn't hear the fight? I made a lot of noise._

"What do you mean you didn't hear us?" A suspicion formed in my head.

"Shit! I can't hear you!" Dean said, shocked, his hands went to his ears, and he tried to scratch his ears.

"Hey, Hey Calm down," I said, moving towards his left side, holding his hands to stop him from scratching. "I heard that." He said, moving his left ear towards me.

"Can you hear me?" I said towards his left ear. He nodded, impatiently moving his other ear towards me. I repeated, but this time he shook his head.

We both realized that he couldn't hear with his right ear only.

"Right side's all muffled, like I'm wearing ear plugs." He said, again his hand moving to scratch, but I didn't let go. "Don't scratch, you'll only make it worse." He nodded, fidgeting a little.

"Dean, you have to relax, and let your muscles heal. I'm going to take you the doctor. We'll be okay." I said, walking him out of that hole.

After we'd gotten in the car, I checked his ear. It didn't look like he'd injured it, only clogged.

 _He's going to be okay. We'll get his hearing back. It's probably not too much damage._

 _I kept repeating that to myself._

Few minutes later, we were back to the motel.

"Why are we here? I thought you said the doc?" Dean asked, speaking slowly. I could sense the tiredness in his voice.

It was the afternoon, just a little over three. "We can't go like this, you idiot. Let's at least clean up," I said, pointing towards the blood and the gore and the torn clothing on our bodies. "Plus we're going to need an ear specialist, buddy. I'm going to have to find one." I told him.

He just sat there, blinking, and realized I was talking on his right side. I face-palmed myself, turning over to repeat everything on the other side. He chuckled at me, giving me his good ear while I told him we needed to clean up before we could see a doc.

I opened the door to our motel room, quickly closing the door on both of us. I motioned Dean to get in the shower while I lay on the hard bed on my back.

"No, no," Dean said, heaving himself on the other bed. "I'm too tired. You go first," he pointed towards the bathroom door.

"Uh-huh. C'mon you big lug. Get in there." I said, without getting up. When I heard no response I looked towards him. He was sleeping.

I thought he was fake-sleeping and I was about to argue back, but I heard him lightly snore, and I smiled to myself.

I heaved myself off of the bed, and quickly showered, feeling much better with a clean head of hair.

Dean was still sleeping when I came out of the bathroom.

He looked so peaceful, that I couldn't bear to wake him. But I had to wake him. He woke up, grumbling like an old cranky man, and shuffled towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Dean!"

"Yes?"

"Don't wash your head. Just bath from the neck below, and wash your face. Don't let any water in the ears."

"Okay Doc!"

I had to shout a lot. I stood outside the door, instructing him.

"Lou?"

"Yeah?" I was sitting outside. I had gotten pretty fast since I hadn't gotten so dirty, since Dean would always take up more of the fighting and let me do the covering his ass part.

"What do I do about my hair?"

I thought about it, and I decide I could manage that. "I'll wash it. Just get dried, put on some pants and I'll be right in."

A few minutes later, he came out just covered in a towel, showing off his bare body, ripped muscles glistening with water drops.

 _I have to get a lid on this thing. He's going to see me ogling him._

 _Why am I ogling him again? This isn't the first time you've been on a hunt with him, Lou, what's so different this time?_

He cleared his throat, his back to me. "Oh, Yeah, um, I'm just going to go outside for a minute." I said, walking towards the door. I whipped out my phone, looking for the nearest hospital and if they had an ear specialist.

A few minutes later, I had found one in a general hospital, and I scheduled an emergency appointment with her for a few hours later. I hung up once I got the appointment, and I checked the time. there were still two hours in between so we could rest a bit, eat something.

I was about to order us some food, when I heard Dean shouting again.

"LOU!"

I nearly panicked at his loud call, thinking the worst, as all hunters do.

I ran towards the room, and nearly broke the door trying to open it as fast as I did. "Dean!?"

I came in, and my heart had a little shock.

Dean was still in a towel, bare torso, and trying to patch his thigh wound. It was quite high up, so his towel was just barely there.

I turned my face away. "Dean!" _Yup. Just what I shouldn't have seen._

"What? I need your help. I can't reach it, and its hurting a lot. Plus, we don't have alcohol." He grunted, speaking fast.

"Just get into your boxers and let me have a look at the thigh." The wound was on the back side, so he couldn't really see it.

"I am wearing them."

"Oh thank god." I said, and I turned around. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, the leg propped up on a chair, bandages strewn everywhere.

I went up to him. I stretched out his leg, and looked at the wound. The earlier bandaging had stopped the bleeding, but the wound was still open. Dean had tried to rip off the old bandage, but it was stuck halfway.

I told him it was going to hurt. He held my shoulder with his hand, while I held his leg in place by holding his knee, and jerked off the bandage with once smooth motion.

And I nearly went deaf at his "Son of a Bitch!"

I quickly redid the bandage as earlier, and I stood up.

 _"God this man is glorious, even covered in wounds". I said to myself._

 _"It's kind of the wounds that make him more glorious." A voice in me replied._

 _"Yeah, we know he's awesome." I told the voice._

I didn't realize we had been staring at each other.

"Whatchu looking at Lou?" he asked me.

"Hmm?" I snapped back. "Your wounds. On the right side. Let me see."

 _Now, I kind of always thought of Dean as a handsome guy. But there are good looking guys everywhere. I had never been attracted to Dean's looks before as I was during this hunt._

Once I cleaned the wounds on his side, I told him to put on some pants and get in the bathroom.

Once I sat him on a chair, his head in the sink, I wet his hair, and began to wash it. The bathroom was slightly cramped, so I constantly had to bend across Dean's face to wash the hair. _Like I was going to complain. Hah!_

But his hair was very easy to wash, very silky and smooth once the blood and the dirt had come out.

Now for the hard parts: cleaning the ears.

I always had some ear-buds with me, because I had a bad case of ear wax. I dipped a few in disinfectants, and began cleaning his bad ear. There was a lot of blood, but I'm sure some of it was not Dean's. Once all the red was cleaned, I took the flashlight and tried to assess the damage. I just saw a lot of blockage, and Dean screamed bloody murder when I even touched it with the tip, so I thought I should let it alone. Then I cleaned the other ear, which was fine.

"Dean? Can you hear what I'm saying?" I said, on his right side.

"Hey! I can hear it, but very muffled." He replied.

"That's probably good. Now, don't scratch inside the ear with anything, until we get it checked, please Dean." I said, walking out, knowing that behind my back, he was going to scratch at the inside with his fingers until he went deaf.

"Okay. Okay." He walked out of the bathroom behind me. "Thanks Lou, for taking care of this." He said. "Sure no problem. We got an appointment in what, an hour now. So if you want we can eat and go, or we can eat after." I told him.

"Sure, let's eat, and then see the doc." I'd come to realize dean never refused food.

"Thank you for the help with the case though. I wouldn't have been able to handle this alone." I said, turning around.

"What's that?" he said, cupping a hand around his ear, with a wicked smile.

"I said Thank You-

Then I realized he'd heard me the first time. "Grandpa."

 _He has such great naughty smile._

"Yeah, c'mon, this old man's starvin," He whipped out his phone, and dialed a number, walking outside. I assumed he was calling Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I repacked a few things that were lying about in the duffel, Dean having packed his. I just looked in the mirror before I was about to walk out. I brushed my hair, and put it up in a bun again.

Just then Dean walked back in, "I don't know Sammy I can't see the inside of my ear can I? Here, you talk to Lou." He handed me the phone, looking irritated with his brother.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Lou. What happened?"

"I don't know how he did it, but he's managed to get something lodged in his ear. He won't let me touch it, so I'm taking him to specialist. We've an appointment now." Dean made a magnificent bitch face here, walking over to lie down on his bed.

"Okay. Just don't let him scratch his ear. He does the very thing you tell him not to." Sam advised me.

"Yeah, I'll take care of Dean-o here Sam. How are you? I hope the leg's better." I said. I would have had both the boys here on the case, but Sam had his leg in a cast. So I got just Dean.

"Yeah. I still have to keep the leg in the cast for week more." He said. "It'll be fine. I'm sure. Just take care of yourself. Hunters usually don't get holidays like these."

"I know." He giggled a little (manly of course). "Thanks a lot, Lou. For Dean too."

"Hey. We're friends. We gotta do the little we can do for each other." I said, getting up from the bed, and walking towards the door, leaning on the frame, facing Dean who was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

 **Dean's POV:**

She's right. Thank god for the cast. Or else Sam would never take a holiday.

The bed was slightly better than most motels. My ear still hurt a little, but I found that I could ignore it now. I wanted to scratch it so much. But my nurse was right here, watchful.

 _Nurse huh?_

 _I almost imagined her in the cute little outfit._

 _Knock it off, dude. Just no._

I got back to staring at the ceiling fan. She was still talking to Sam.

I turned around to see her walk outside, still talking to Sam. What were they talking about?

She and Sam usually do talked a lot. I never understood, and whenever I listened in, it was either lore, or usual Dr. Phil crap. Sam's a huge wuss about all the emotions and stuff.

I turned over to the other side, and my thigh wound flared up. Shit. I adjusted a pillow so that it hurt less.

 _She had held my leg so lightly. Her touch - it was- Get Your Head out the Gutter Dean Winchester! She saved your ass today._

She knew exactly what she had been getting into. If only all hunters were so lucky every time. This case was huge though. Could have used Sam's help, but Lou had been great Fast, Cautious, but efficient.

My head decided to plague me even more as I tried to control the thoughts flowing in.

 _Remember how she was moved around you in the bath? Remember her smooth fingers working in your head? Remember when she ran her hands across your stomach? Remember her smile when she killed that last vampire?_

I don't even remember when I fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of her, fighting vamps.

 **Mary-Lou's POV, Few minutes later:**

"Dean. Dean Deeeean!"

I had to shake him awake. I got it. It's always great to sleep in after a night of vamp killing. But we had the doctor in thirty minutes, and we hadn't had any food. Now, we had no time to stop for a bite.

"Dean. Get up. Get your Ass UP!" I shouted.

"Huh- what- what happened?" he said, half up. "We have to leave. Like now. The Doc's waiting. You can sleep in the car later."

The moment he heard me say, "sleep in the car" he stood up groggily, and started walking to the door. I picked up both our bags, and followed him out. He was awake now, and he walked towards the counter to check out while I loaded the luggage.

Dean finished quickly at the motel, and few minutes later we were on the road. I was driving, using my navigation system on the phone. In twenty minutes we were in the hospital, outside the Doctor's door.

I ushered Dean in, debating whether to go in with him or not, when he pulled me in with him.

"What happened?" The doctor asked, when he had peered into the ear, checking it for a few minutes.

"He- uh- got into a fight with a few guys." I said. It was the truth, in a way.

"Where? How did this happen exactly?" the doctor said, scribbling something onto his notepad, looking between me and Dean.

"A few guys were being handsy, and well, he tried to help me, and it broke out into a fight." I said, trying to look as embarrassed and uncomfortable as I could. It worked, and the doc didn't ask any more questions.

"Well, it looks like a simple warm water procedure ought to do the trick. Something appears to be lodged into your eardrum." Doctor explained to Dean, who looked back it him blankly.

"What procedure – are they gonna put water in there?" Dean frantically asked.

"It doesn't hurt; I've had it done once. Don't worry." I said, patting his head.

"Your girlfriend's right Mr. –

"Davis." Dean spoke up before I could speak or give any story. He seemed to have a cover in mind, and I decided to go with it.

 _Girlfriend? Haha. Ah poor doctor. Neither of us does the "Girlfriend-boyfriend" thing._

 _We only ever get to do it as a cover._

"Well, it won't hurt much and it'll be over quickly." The doctor's assistant arranged the apparatus and the table in a few minutes in a room besides the doctor's cabin. She motioned Dean to enter after Doctor had gone in.

In a few minutes, and a little squirming on Dean's part, the procedure was over.

 _What a baby. He doesn't flinch at bullet wounds, but needs my hand to get through an ear cleaning. So adorable._

We needed to get away quickly now because we both had one look at the particles that came out his ears; It was flesh. We were lucky that the assistant just picked them up and threw them in trash without scrutiny.

The doctor gave Dean instructions on what care he needed to take of his ear, since there were a few scratches, a few wounds there, probably due to Dean's fingers. I listened because Dean was sure to ignore these.

The doctor prescribed some meds which we picked up the medicines at the hospital pharmacy, and we quickly left the place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

 _Author's note: I am really, really sorry for this delay. I just got caught up in other storylines and things, but I have something for Lou here_!( _Psst-Dean too!)_

.

.

 **Mary-Lou's POV:**

"C'mon. Put on something better." Dean began to argue about my music collection, but I cut him off with a look as I put my phone on random shuffle.

I was driving, since we'd taken my car from the bunker, leaving Sam the Impala. Dean had wanted to bring his car, but since it was my case, I told him I was picking him up, so he'd acquiesced, although it wasn't for the lack of trying.

 _I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you_

 _Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

I hardly heard Dean complain, as Payphone by Maroon 5 began playing, and for some time, I sang along.

 _If "Happy Ever After" did exist, I would still be holding you like this_

 _All those fairy tales are full of shit, One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

 _Now I'm at a payphone..._

.

.

I didn't notice time fly by, my best songs playing, as I kept driving. It was a beautiful sunny day, and I was in good mood.

After some time, I noticed Dean had fallen asleep, propped up against the window frame. I smiled. It was so good to see him rest truly for once.

We had no sleep last night anyhow. I'd heard him toss and turn all night. I could never sleep the night after a case. The images would keep haunting me, and I couldn't stop thinking about the case. So I mostly put on songs, whiling the night away with music.

The bunker was now only two hours away. I had been driving three hours now, so I'd stopped at a gas-n-sip. I was feeling sleepy now.

"Dean. Dean, Sweetie, wake up. Do you want something to eat? We're only going to be here twenty minutes."

"Hmm- Okay." A sleepy Dean answered, suddenly waking up. _Oh, what would bedraggled Dean look like?_

I quickly pushed the thought away, blushing hotly. What was going on?

I got out, and I asked Dean to refuel because I was going to the bathroom. Dean refueled the car, while I refreshed myself. My hair was all tangled up, and it had been in the bun there for a long time now. I brushed it and put it back in a simple bun again.

I was walking towards the car when my phone rang.

"Hello?" the number was unknown, but as a hunter, I always got unknown callers. Still, I took caution when answering.

"Hey, is this Mary-Lou? I'm Lewis." Who was this?

"I don't recognize you, Lewis," I told him, trying to remember him.

"Abby gave me this number. I need help. She told me to come home to you guys tomorrow." Oh, Abby. He must need help.

"Lewis, can you please call me back in a few minutes?" I need to check with Abby.

I called Abby. "Hey, do you know any Lewis?"

"Yeah. Oh God, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I invited him home. He needs help dealing with the – uh – ghost haunting that happened with him. You remember Ray Carson, the hunter?" She talked fast. Hmm, must be busy.

"Yeah, I remember Ray." Ray was a hunter I'd met during one of my early hunts. He refers people to me sometimes.

"Well, he had my number, if you'd recall." She smirked, and I could imagine her face. I laughed. "Well, he knows about your sessions. This guy will go mad, and you know ray's no good in helping with that kind of stuff." Abby said, explaining the situation.

"Okay, that's fine. I'm going to be home by tonight anyway. The case was good. Dean's ear needed checking, but its fine too. We're on our way to the bunker. Be there in a couple hours." I checked in with her, and after a few inquiries, I clicked off and called Lewis back.

"Hey Lewis, hi. This is Mary-Lou. I'll see you tomorrow at home. Everything's going to be fine, okay? I'll help you."

"Thanks, Lou," his voice was so filled with relief.

.

.

.

I hung up, walking to the car. I was tired, and I was going to ask Dean to drive, but Dean was already in the Driver's seat. I got in, throwing my phone in the purse.

"I thought you were staying the night with us?" Dean asked, starting the car.

"What?" I didn't understand.

"You're going home immediately?" He asked. We were on the road now, and he was looking at me, one hand on the wheel, one on the back of the seat.

"Yeah, Dean. I have to. Abby and the rest are waiting. Plus there's bound to be another case." I shrugged, explaining casually. I left out the part with Lewis because I hadn't told the boys about my sessions. I knew they wouldn't either make fun of me, or not understand, but I always felt awkward discussing it with them. Maybe it was because I didn't want them to ever think that I was analyzing them. I wanted them to think of me only as a friend.

"Can't you leave in the morning? Its only two hours away." He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. But –

"No buts Lou. Just um, stay. Okay?" He said, again taking eyes off the road to glare at me.

"Alright, if you insist." I shrugged, acquiescing because I honestly wanted to stay too.

"Sure I do. You can't travel so much in a day." He said, after a pause.

"Um- I Can't?" I asked. "Well you can doesn't mean you should." He said, smiling a little.

"You're the one to talk. I just hope you follow your own advice sometimes."

Dean was silent. I was so sleepy, that I drifted off in a few seconds.

.

.

.

 **Dean's POV:**

I don't know why I want her to stay so much. I guess I've gotten used to the way she stays around me, taking care of me.

 _It's the first time I've admitted to myself that I love being taken care of._

Anyway, that's not it. She didn't rest at all last night. I heard her shuffle all the time. She shouldn't drive without rest.

 _Keep telling yourself that, but you know why you really want her to stay._

She had fallen asleep, her head resting against my shoulder now. I slowed down, and I quietly put her head on my lap. She didn't even stir. Just curled up on the seat beside me.

I resumed driving.

 _Her hair's so straight. Wonder how it feels, running fingers through it._

 _Shut up, Dean. Get a lid on it._

For two hours I tried to keep my thoughts under control.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

 _Author's Note: Sorry for a short chapter, but a longer one will follow!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mary-Lou's POV:**

The car jerked to a stop.

"What's going on?" I muttered as I opened my eyes. It had been a great sleep.

And I realized I was sleeping with my head in Dean Winchester's Lap.

I quickly sat up straight.

"Hm- sorry, I fell asleep like-

"Shut up," Dean said, as he drove into the garage of the bunker.

We both said nothing as we got out. But there was something in the air.

A rhythm, to which we both were moving. We opened the back doors on our sides at the same time, dipped inside, and for few seconds, we stared into each other's eyes.

 _._

 _Simmer down and pucker up,_

 _I'm sorry to interrupt it's just -_

 _I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you…_

I shook my thoughts into order as we both, in the same rhythm, picked up our bags and moved out.

 _I don't know if you feel the same as I do, but we could be together, if you wanted to…_

We both moved together towards the door, walking in sync, not looking at each other, air thick with things I wanted to say, but I didn't, heart heavy, trying to control my body, but failing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dean's POV:**

I knew I wanted her then. She moved with me, in a perfect beat, without even noticing it. I saw a small blush creep up her face as I ushered her in, my hand on the small of her back.

We were now in the library, she was moving forward, and I was being pulled towards her; as if tied to her by a thread.

"Hey! You're back!" Sam called out, limping inside.

Man, I have never been more irritated to see the guy. Not his fault, but…

"Hey, Sammy." "Hey, Sam." We both said hi. The earlier feeling, it was gone.

"How's the leg, Sam?" she asked, her bag still in her hand. I took it from her and walked without a word towards my bedroom. "Hey! Where are you going with my bag?"

"I'll set you up in an empty bedroom," I told her.

"Um. Dean." She fidgeted. "What? You're staying, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry. I said I would, but Abby needs me home, something's come up."

"Can't it wait?"

"It's actually; I said I would meet someone tonight. It's kind of-"

"No, it's fine. You should go. It's okay." I answered, more curtly than I intended to.

 _I knew there was no story here. There never is with me._

"I'm really sorry, I really am, Dean. I promise I'll come to stay some other time."

"Sure you can, Lou. No problem." Sam said, looking from me to her.

I handed her bag over when she extended an arm towards me.

 _Sam. He's gonna wanna talk about this. I just want to be alone right now._

"At least freshen up. Drink something." Sam said.

 _Yes. Go, Sam._

"I wouldn't mind using the facilities," She said, setting her bag on the wooden table.

.

.

.

 _Author's note: what do you think happens? Does she stay or she goes?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

 _Author's Note: This one I hope makes for the shortness of the last one. The song lyrics used in this story (last chapter too) are from 'Do I Wanna Know' by Arctic Monkeys. Amazing song. Recommended listening with this story._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dean's POV:**

She walked out of the room, and I let out the breath I'd been holding.

Sam turned to me, "What's, uh, what is going on?"

"Nothing. Sam. It's just - she said she'd stay, and then she isn't. I think something's bothering her but she doesn't want to talk about it." I told him. I figured I could just egg him on to talk to her. Maybe I'd find out why she had changed her mind.

 _You know why she changed her mind. She promised to meet someone. Of course she has- it's a date. You missed your chance._

"Dean?" Sam asked and I snapped out of my thought.

"Dean? You sound, um, don't fly off the handle, but, you sound sad. Did you guys-?"

"No! No we didn't - I mean, you just heard her. She has a Date." I said, a sigh escaping me. I didn't have the energy to pretend otherwise anymore.

"Dean. She said "meet someone". It doesn't mean it's a date." Sam tried to console me. _Why is he consoling me? Is it that obvious?_

"How can it not be a date? It's me and my luck. Of course it's going to be a date." I said bitterly. _Better I say something before Sam says anything to her._ I knew Sam didn't like my pessimism _but hell with him; I'm sad right now_.

"Even so, it's just one date. Not the end of the world. It's not like she is marrying the guy." Sam sounded apprehensive.

"You know what Sammy, its better. Someone's taking her out, doing things the way they ought to be done…"

"Do you want to take her out?" Sam asked, quietly. _But what if I wanted to take her out?_

"It never ends well." I replied. _Remember Lisa?_

"She's a hunter, Dean. She can handle herself, with or without you. Together, maybe you'll only be better." Sam is always looking the 'Bright Side'.

"Well, all this is moot. She isn't staying." I told him and went to the kitchen.

.

.

"Dean," Sam followed me there. _Why won't he leave me alone?_

"Dean, tell her you want to try. Maybe like go out on one date, to see how it feels. You don't have to jump to the white picket fence. Start with baby steps." Sam said, trying to make me feel better. _I haven't even told him what I feel like and he's advising me already. It must be flashing like a banner on my face._ I pulled out a beer. I needed a drink right about now.

"Just leave me be."

"Dean-

"Don't Sammy." I just shrugged a 'whatever' and pulled out beer for myself and Lou. _Drink and avoid. It's worked well up until now._

.

She walked in, and god, I almost changed my mind about avoiding all thoughts about her.

I mean, I've known Lou for what, five or so years. And we've been great friends. She had a boyfriend, but something happened to him - this was before we'd met. And we had always been friends.

But this time, this was the first time me and Lou were by ourselves. No one, not even Sammy there. And I don't know how, but I just thought of her differently now.

.

 _Do I wanna know, if this feeling flows both ways?_

 _Sad to see you go, sort-of hoping that you'd stay,_

 _Darling we both know, that the nights are mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mary-Lou's POV:**

I needed to go away from Dean soon, because I knew I had no control over myself anymore.

I walked out, into the kitchen, where Dean and Sam sat. Sam handed me a beer. "Thanks Sammy-Sam-" I said. I always liked "Sammy" better. But I figured only Dean had the rights. "Sammy's fine Lou." Sam said.

Dean still sat mute. I knew I'd done wrong by going back on my word. But – I just couldn't stay, with all the wild thoughts running through my head. I mean, he'd noticed me maybe, but it was too much to hope that Dean Winchester- of all people- would be interested.

 _He's way too out of your league._

 _We know that. Doesn't mean it can't happen._

 _But does he think of you in that way?_

 _I saw how he looked._

 _I could be misinterpreting. Maybe I'm seeing it that way because I wish it would be so._

 _What if you aren't?_

 _He's not likely to be disappointed._

A hundred thoughts ran across my mind in a second. I sipped the beer quietly, relaxing.

 **.**

For a few minutes, nobody talked.

I finished the beer, and I steeled myself to go.

"Hey Sammy, here's the prescription and the details that the doc gave for Dean. He's got to follow that, for about a week. The meds are in my bag, hang on." I got up, followed by Sammy. I didn't look at Dean, at all.

I handed over the medicines to Sam, and shouldered my bag. Sammy moved to hug me, and I leaned in. "I should go, Sammy. Take care of the fussy over there." I said, as I saw Dean enter the library.

"Fussy huh?" Dean smiled at me. But it was a half-smile. _Is he sad to see me go?_

 _No wild hopes, child._

"Yup. You are such an adorable grandpa. Always fussing, muttering, and mumbling about things. Don't give Sammy too much trouble, he's my good kid." I said, smiling a little.

"Of course you care about Sammy, he's the good kid, I'm the one-

"Shut up. Just, ugh come here." I said, a small sharp pain going through my heart at those words. I just walked up to him and hugged him.

I only came up to his chin, and my arms hugged around his waist, but it was a hug and I wanted Dean to not feel like the truant kid anymore. He was a grown up now, and a great man at that. I only wished I could say all of this to him, but not reveal my feelings at the same time and it didn't know how to do that.

.

.

 **Dean's POV:**

She hugged me.

Her tiny frame in front of me seemed so fragile, like I could snap her in half in just a minute. But I'd seen her move, during the hunt.

And I didn't want to let go. She smelled of the car, and soap, and something I couldn't name. She tucked her head under my chin, and held me tight to herself.

"Hey Kiddo. It's fine." I said, running my hand through her hair. _It is damn smooth._

I shook my head to clear away all the dirty thoughts.

"Dean." "Yes, Lou."

"Promise me you'll let Sam take care of you. That you'll take care of you."

"Why don't you stay and make me? Be my nurse?" it just popped out of my mouth from nowhere and I desperately wanted to vanish.

"God knows you need one Winchester. But it ain't gon be me," she said, giggling.

"Oh come on, you handled me well for the last couple days," I said, trying to say something.

"I know I can do it Dean. I just said I'm not doing it. Hehe," she said, looking at me with perfect attitude. _God that smart mouth._

My hands were snaked around her and hers around me. We were still in each other's arms, and neither of us letting go.

And suddenly we were saying goodbye to each other. Me and Sam, we waved as she drove out.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

 _Author's note: Let's speed up, shall we?_

 **Three weeks later, one town over, Dean's POV:**

 **.**

 _It had been so many days but still wanted to call Lou. It was like, a nagging in the background. But I kept it shut, with force. This usually didn't happen. I didn't keep anyone in my mind so long - what was the matter with me?_

I needed to distract myself with work. So…

"Sammy?"

"Yeah. So it says that Henry was in prison for the past 25 years. He got out last week, and then just the day after, he was dead." Sam explained.

"And why is this 'our kind of thing'?"

"Because a teenager girl and her boyfriend saw him stand in that parking lot for a moment, and then suddenly he fell down, and there was a hole in his chest, and he was dead."

"Phantom Killer? Don't you think the kids might be mistaken?"

"We gotta check that."

We tapped on the door to the girl, Nora Dennis's house. "Yes?" a middle-aged woman appeared at the door.

"Ma'am, we're the counselors appointed by the Uni. We'd like to talk to Nora."

"I'm her mother. She's out, at the coffee shop, one block over. But, um, I should probably tell you, we already have engaged a professional counselor. She specializes in these type of things." Her mother told us.

Sam and I looked at each other, me giving him the I-told-you-this-was-the-wrong-cover face because of his counselor idea.

"Uh Ma'am, Do you mind giving us the contact details for the other counselor? I think we should talk to her before we talked to Nora."

"Sure, I have a card." Mrs. Dennis went in and brought a card. "Here."

"Thank you, ma'am." We both withdrew ourselves and walked to the car. So much for intel.

I turned over the card. Below the number, the name was familiar.

 _How does that name follow me around?_

"Sammy. Sammy. Look at this." I showed him the card. "Do you think it's-

"Maybe. The woman said she specializes in the phantom kind of thing. Maybe she's found this case too."

"I'm gonna call and see if it's her." I said, dialing that number.

"Hello?" It's her. _Her voice brought back all the weird knots in the stomach._

"Hey." I gestured to Sam that it was our Lou. _Mine._ My inner voice suddenly rears its head.

"Dean? Is that you?" _Stomach. Knots. Turning._

"Yeah, it's me. How are you?" I asked, somehow, wanting to talk about anything but the case. Sam nudged me, gesturing me to ask her. "I'm fine Dean. What about you? and um, not to sound rude, but how'd you get this number?"

"We're in this town, working Henry Ellington Death case." I said.

"Oh? OH. You're here too." She said. "Where are you?"

"We were just at the Dennis residence. Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm with Nora. And this is our kind of thing Dean." She told me. "I'll text you the address to where we are- it's this café near her house."

"We'll be there." I said, hanging up. _Reluctantly._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

In five minutes we were sitting with Lou, Nora and her Boyfriend, sipping coffee and talking about the victim.

"Nora, these are a few of my colleagues. They were actually appointed by your college, I guess, so I thought we should all work together." Lou introduced us.

"Hey, Nora." Sammy shook her hand, and then her boyfriend's. "This is Dylan. He was present too." Lou told us. "Yeah, Um, we were going to contact you next, Dylan." I said, playing the role.

"Well, Nora, can you bring Mike and Lucian to speed here? Tell them exactly what you told me." Me and Sammy, we jumped at the names. Gonna have to get back for that. S _ly, sly little minx._

"Um, me and Dylan, we were standing near his bike, when the guy, Henry, came outside. He walked like he was slightly drunk. We heard his car being unlocked.

The air went cold suddenly, and the lights, started flickering, and one bulb went out.

He started shouting, "Where are you?" and looking at air. He walked a few steps away from his car, and started shouting. Suddenly, blood started appearing in his chest, it – it-

Nora stopped.

Dylan continued. "There was suddenly a lot of blood, like they show in movies when you get stabbed. He shivered, as if he was being stabbed, like, five-ten times."

Lou wrapped her hands around Nora, just as Dylan did the same from the other side.

Lou looked so sweet, caring. "I'm so sorry, Nora. I'm sorry you had to see that." I said, earnestly. "Thank you." She said, smiling a little. That also earned me a smile from Lou.

I suddenly felt all good and happy inside, proud even.

"Can you guys tell me if he said anything else?" I asked, as softly as I could.

"Yeah, he did." Dylan said, "You're dead, Alan."

"Did you tell this to the police?" Sam asked.

"Yes. We did. But they don't seem to believe any of this. They're putting this down to shock. As will you probably." Dylan said, cynically.

Neither of us said anything for a moment. "Well- Lou began.

"You believe us?" Nora asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, I do. We all do." Lou said.

It looked like a weight went off the two kids chests.

"Thank you." both of them said. "So, if you do believe us, then what exactly happened there?" Nora asked.

"I would tell you, but I need more time. Would you mind meeting me here later? I'll text you the time, and we can continue this here. It's best you don't tell you mother yet that we believed you. She'll probably think of us as mad." Lou said laughing.

Nora nodded, and she and Dylan got up. "We should go. I promised to drop Nora off by eight." Dylan said, and they left.

"So? What do we think?" Lou asked, as soon as the kids left.

"Probably someone that henry killed, came back as a ghost, and as soon it got hold of Henry, it killed him. The cold spots and lights make it a ghost, and it must be someone called Alan, that henry had it out with." Sam answered, like a total nerd.

"Let's look for Alan then." Lou said.

"Oh and by the way, Mike and Lucian?" Sam held her back before she could go to her bike. She stared at him, and I could see she was trying to choke back laughter. "Not cool, Lou." I said, giving her my bitch face.

"Oh C'mon, it's so funny. Michael and Lucifer's vessels, called mike and Lucas! This should be a series. I would so watch it!" Lou said, and then she looked at me – she broke into peals of laughter.

"Not Funny, Shorty."

"It is, Giant Ass."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 _Author's note: Here you go! A little taste of what we've been waiting for. hee hee…_

 **Mary-Lou's POV:**

He's here.

And I was wrong. The distance has done nothing to stop the thoughts.

 _He's so gorgeous. And he can be so soft and tough at the same time._

Dean hadn't said a word to me yet. He was just looking at me, in a weird way.

We all got out of the café and moved to our vehicles. In a few minutes, I was in my motel room, and Dean and Sam were booking themselves a room.

The door rapped. "Lou?" I heard Dean's voice.

I opened the door, to let him in. "we got the room next door." He said, sheepishly.

"Okay. Sit." I patted the bed beside me. My laptop was fired. "I was looking at the Case Henry went into jail for. So far, no Alan." I told Dean.

"Ok, so the guy gets booked for killing wife, says the wife was cheating on him, dunno with whom. We have to find this guy she was sleeping with, He could be Alan." Dean said.

"Yes. Good thinking. But his name hasn't been mentioned in the whole trial. Henry said he didn't know his name, and no one else that has testified has seen Mrs. Henry with any guy. The cheating was never proved, only the murder." I pointed out.

Dean thought for a few minutes, leaning back towards the headboard to sink in the pillows that I had stacked behind me.

 _I could smell him from here, his leathery, impala-plus-whiskey type of smell._

 _He was sitting so close. I could run my hands up his thigh, -_

I shook my head to get rid of the naughty thoughts.

This was a situation I hadn't imagined. Ever. From the time since Demi- even before that I had not thought of finding anyone that got me this riled up internally. This had only ever happened with Demi, and that it should happen again? Guilt. Grief. Love. Memories.

And the overwhelming need to be close to this Dean.

.

.

"You said no one that testified has seen the guy. Maybe there was someone who didn't testify, but did see the guy with Mrs. Henry." Dean said suddenly, coming up. "Let me see."

He went through it, one by one, not saying one word. I lay back now, my laptop still in my lap on my crossed legs. He would put in something on the internet from time to time, but I wasn't looking at it. I was looking at him.

 _The little creases around his eyes, His cool green eyes flickering from laptop to the papers in his hand, His muscled hands, long slender fingers hovering above the keyboard, His elbow slightly resting on the top of my thigh in a while…_

 _I could keep listing, and it would never end. And I give up. Trying to even stop thinking about him is so difficult._

"Look." He said, pointing to the screen. I was broken out of my trance. "Yeah?" I said, coming up. "That's Hayley. She was eleven years old when this case went on trial."

"So?"

"So, she was the neighbor to the Ellington's. I bet she might have seen something, but no one bothers asking kids. I found her on this dating website, and she's still at her old house, just moved back in with mom. Guess what? Recently broke up." He looked at me.

"Wow. That's great work. Really." I said. "So what do you want to do?"

"What?"

"I mean, you could find out if she knows anything," I said, a little bitterly.

 _Trust him to find a witness to flirt with. How did I ever think that I had a chance with him?_

"Um, Lou? I can't do that this time." Dean said, with a serious face.

"Why?" _Why?_

 _Tingles. A whoop of joy in my stomach._

 _Anxiety. Worry. Guilt._

 _Disbelief._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I mean I asked, Lou, but um, she just told me that she kinda plays for the other team- if you know what I mean- you're going to have to take one for the team here." The jerk was now snickering loudly.

 _ASS. Oh My GOD!_

"WHAT! You're telling me to go on a date with a girl?" I nearly screamed. "Nah-Ah. Nope. Sorry, mister. Wrong door." I said, getting up. "Do you think I'm-?" I asked him.

"What!? Jeez no!" a pause. "Are you?" he asks, glinting mischievously.

"No, you idiot, NO!" I said and then got on to the bed, to hit him with a pillow. I'd gotten in three hits, before he got another pillow, and began defending himself.

I don't really remember how, he was on the bed on his back, pillows in our hands, and I was standing on the floor, beside the bed, hitting him.

We both stopped, suddenly, for a moment. And then suddenly, Dean pulled at my pillow, I didn't let go quickly, and I fell on top of him, just with two pillows between us.

He was laughing loudly now, and I propped myself up on my palms. "You ass."

He peeked at me from behind the pillows, like a boy.

 _It was so freaking adorable. I just wanted to be here like this forever._

And then we were staring at each other, for god know how long. Me, gazing into his green shining eyes, and him staring at my black blinking ones…

 _Then suddenly, his hands are on the small of my back. I'm in a trance as I remove the pillows from between us, his hands building a pressure on me from behind._

 _I'm now sprawled on top of him, almost, save for my palms propping me up. His hands caress my back, and he traces my spine with his fingers, over my T-shirt._

 _Each second, my face moves closer to his, and then suddenly it's too much to look at, and I close my eyes…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dean's POV:**

 _Her body is so small and delicate._

 _I feel her breath on my face, and I smell her. She smells like sweets and sugar._

 _She has her eyes closed. I know this is my moment._

 _I lift my head slightly, and touch her full lips._

 _And her eyes fly open with surprise, full of light, and she-she giggles._

 _It's such a beautiful sound._

 _And she dipped towards me, kissing me back._

 _._

 _._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

 _Author's Note: A little excitement for our Lou!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mary-Lou's POV:**

 _The kiss is running through my veins, my nerves, making Dean my oxygen and stimulus._

Suddenly, a loud ping sound resonated in the room. I suddenly got up and stood up in a second. Dean was still sprawled. I checked the laptop, reading the received message.

"Hayley's sent a message. You gotta set us up. C'mon, get me that Date." I said, laughing.

"Not before I get one," Dean said, still lying on the bed.

"What?" I said, disbelieving.

"Go out with me." He said, smiling that wicked smile of his that melts me.

"Um- Dean, are you sure?" I ask, not knowing what to say.

"If you don't go out with me, you won't go with Hayley. Then we won't have our lead."

"You'll sabotage a case, to go out with me," I said.

"Yup." He said, nodding, that bad, bad hunter.

"Fine. Okay. I'll go out with you. But-

"But what?" he pouted.

"But after this case. Okay?" I say, trying to sound a little stern.

"Okay." He lit up. "Done Deal." He smiled such a bright smile. "Deal," I said, smiling too.

"Seal it with a kiss?" he looked at me, hopefully.

"Only when you get me the date with the Hayley girl," I said, moving away from the devilishly handsome man on my bed.

 _DEAN WINCHESTER just asked me out on a friggin DATE!_

 _I don't believe this. He wants me._

 _And I said yes. I know it's only been-_

"Alright, here we go," He broke into my thoughts, and got up. He typed a message on the chatting board. A few messages later, I had a date with Hayley Minks, that night. This meant that in half an hour, I had to be at that bar.

"Okay, now listen. I told her that I am traveling across the country with my friend, you, Lou, who just got out of a messy relationship because you discovered your sexuality and your Ex-boyfriend was an asshole to you about it." Dean explained.

"Okay. Let go seduce a chick. Ow. That came out wrong." I said, blushing slightly.

"That came out HOT." He said, looking at me.

 _His eyes are so dark, with something I can't describe. It's pulling me towards him, an invisible thread connecting us, with that look in his eyes…_

 _Crawling back to you, ever thought of calling when, you've had a few, Coz I always do,_

 _Baby, I'm too, busy being yours to fall for somebody new, now I've thought it through…_

 _._

Just then the door opened, and we jumped, taking a defensive stance toward each other.

"Hey, guys it's just me. I got food," Sam entered, showing us bags that smelled wonderful.

"Finally. Fuel for me," I said, going towards the bags, ignoring both the boys.

"So, what do we think? Got any leads?" Sam asked, sitting beside me, opening the packet and taking a bite of his burger.

"Mmph, Yeah," I said, talking through the food I'd shoved in. I was damn hungry somehow.

"Yup. We have a lead, but it's kind of thin," Dean began, "Lou's got a date with this chick for drinks tonight. She used to live next door to Henry when he popped his wife. Maybe the chick remembers the guy that Henry's wife was doing." Dean explained.

"Lou's got a date with a girl? Great work, Lou." Sam said, thumping my back, smirking. "I didn't know you were-

"I'm not." I said, hitting his arm. Like that affected him. "This is all Dean. He had the idea to look through people who were never called to the stand. He found Hayley. In fact, had she not been a lesbian, Dean would have gone on the date himself." I said, giggling a little.

"Oh. Wow. Dean's kinda productive around you, hmm," Sam said, mischievously.

"Really Sam?" Dean shot Sam a death glare, shoving his burger in his mouth.

A half hour later, we were all at the bar. I had lost the argument against going alone. I mean, it was already awkward, to pretend to be gay. I didn't have anything against them, I just wasn't one. And somehow, both Sam and Dean begged to come with, under the pretense of my safety. Like I couldn't handle a chick. I knew they just wanted to watch. Perverts.

"Hey," I said, walking up to Hayley, I already knew which one was Hayley.

"Hey, are you Louisa?" She asked. She was really pretty.

"Yeah. How you doin' Hayley?" I said, taking the seat beside her at the bar.

.

.

.

 **Dean's POV:**

She was still talking to the girl, touching her arm, giggling with her. I know it's a chick, and plus not a real date, but I still wanted to be there, instead of watching from here.

I sipped on my beer, unable to think of anything else.

"She's leaving." Sam said, pointing to Hayley, who was leaving. Lou walked over, smiling. Maybe she did get something.

"Hey boys," Lou smiled as she sat down with us. "Enjoy the show?"

"Sure. Two hot chicks talking to each other. How'd the date go?"

"I think it went well. I think she liked me. Maybe I'll ask her out again." She said, snickering.

"Wow, are you sure you're not gay?" Sam asked, laughing.

"Who knows, maybe I am?" She said, with a straight face. "I never thought about it, but this date got me thinking if maybe I should try out something different."

 _That. That is uncomfortable. And totally did not see that coming._

"Cheer up Dean. Maybe I'll invite you to watch," She said, looking me in the eye.

I cringed. This wasn't going as I thought it would.

She started laughing, "Oh God," she said, tears rolling out of her eyes, "Look at his face Sammy, he's so awkward!"

And then Sam began to laugh.

Jerks. Both of them.

 _But I couldn't help smiling when she held my arm, to steady herself, she was laughing so freely._

"So?" I said, trying to change the subject. "Did you get any information?"

"Um, Hell Yes!" she said, smiling.

"Turns out, that Hayley was a snoopy child, and she had seen the guy. She said he worked as some kind of delivery boy, and he'd come over in afternoons when Henry wasn't home. And the grossest but important detail: Hayley often heard Mrs. Henry scream his name."

Ew. Gross. "So what was his name?" Sam asked.

"His name was Roger. That's all she knows." Lou said.

"So, how do we find the infamous Roger?" I asked.

"Hey, wasn't there some delivery boy who found Mrs. Henry dead?" Lou stood up, muttering to herself.

"How come no one else suspected or saw this guy, is what's bothering me." I said.

Just then, Sammy's phone rang.

"It's Henry's best friend, Josh. He saw someone try to attack him, but he escaped." Sam said.

"You both go check that out. I'm going back to the motel. I have some research to do."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

 _Author's Note: I know it's short, but bear with me!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mary-Lou's POV**

A few hours later, and few phone calls, I got the background on the delivery boy who had found Mrs. Henry dead. It was a Roger Delan. It made sense.

I dialed Dean as soon as I found this out.

"Guess what - Roger Delan, the delivery guy who found Mrs. H? He was Henry's nephew – step-nephew or something, not blood-related. So it didn't look suspicious for him to be there and discover her body. So if I'm guessing this – Roger fell for his step-aunt, so did she, they started an affair. Henry suspected his wife of the affair, but didn't suspect the boy."

"So where is Roger Delan now?" I heard Sam – Dean had speakerphone on.

"I tried tracing him, but after Henry was sentenced, he disappeared. I'm thinking the ghost could be him. But then who could have killed him, if Henry was in jail?"

"It's got to be Josh – why else would the ghost bother him? The attack was right near the bar, where Henry got attacked."

I typed the bar's name and tried to check who owned the bar. We needed to talk to them. The name I got –

"Dean – It's Josh's bar. He must have buried the body and build the parking lot over it." I said.

"We're heading to the bar – We'll talk to Josh, see if he wants to fess up," Dean said. "I'll be there in ten min," I told him and hung up before he could say otherwise.

.

.

.

 **Dean's POV:**

 _She's fast, I'll give her that._

Lou had scrounged up all that info in twenty min, sitting in a bar. I wanted to tell her we could manage the guy, but she didn't give me a chance to speak – she knows me.

We were at the bar soon and Josh was almost broken by the sight of the ghost, so he didn't take too much time in spilling what we already knew. Her hunch was right, and Josh showed us the place where he buried the body.

We'd barely started digging when the ghost showed up. It wanted to kill Josh. We kept Josh protected in a circle, and went back to digging – it was difficult – there was a lot of cement. Thankfully, Josh had a drill.

I was drilling while Sam looked out for the ghost. He got in two swipes, but it got him at the third. I was about to shoot at it when a shot fired, and in rode Lou.

It took three hours, but Delan's bones were toast, and we were back on our way to the motel, Josh the scumbag alive.

.

.

A few minutes later, I tapped Lou's door.

"Hey," she said, opening the door.

"So, since the case is done, we're thinking of leaving," I said. This time, I wasn't taking no for an answer. Besides, we had a date.

"Um, Dean. I still haven't finished my work with Nora and Dylan."

"But- you're a fake counselor." I said, confused.

"Actually, I'm not. I am a legit counselor. I have the degree and everything." She said.

"What? When did you get the degree?" I was shocked. I never knew Lou went to college.

"Tell you what. I'll finish my sessions tomorrow, and meet you at the bunker. K?" She asked me, tentatively.

"Sure. Just remember, you owe me a Date." I said, half-heartedly, walking over to my room.

"Dean?" she called back.

 _I never knew my stomach could do these weird flips anymore. What am I, a teenager?_

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to stay for the sessions? I mean, you could sit in with me." She said.

 _Oh. That, I'm not really sure about._ Counseling and psychology was all Sam's department. But I wanted to see Lou work. I wanted to know more about her this side, her legit work.

"Okay, I'll stay."

"Great. Tell Sammy to come too." She said, cheerfully. _Why Sam?_

"Fine, what time is it tomorrow?"

"Nora's going to call me." She said, leaning against the door.

"So, Lou, um…" I hesitated. I don't usually do dates. So I was unsure of what I should say.

"I know I owe you a date. How about tomorrow evening? We'll be back to bunker before dark, and then maybe we could go out someplace? You pick." She suggested, naturally.

"Yeah, sure," I said, smiling, feeling slightly relieved. Although I never thought I'd be so shy.

"So are you going to bed or you're going to stand there?" she asked, walking inside.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 _Author's note: This is a different chapter – Sam's POV is introduced – So you get to hear what Sam's thinking. Have fun!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mary-Lou's POV:**

He just stood there, staring at the floor. Dean Winchester was feeling shy! Him of all people! I could have never guessed. I walked into the room, moving over to my bed.

"Um, I think I'm going to sleep, Dean," I said, lying down.

"Ah- Okay then. Um, good night Lou." Dean said hurriedly, shut my door and went away.

 _What was that?_

I can sometimes never figure out the guy. I mean he's all butch the complete time we hunt, a smooth talker if I ever saw one at the bars, and total kid when it comes to food. But SHY Dean I have never seen. And to be honest, it kind of freaks me out a little.

 _And he's still hot, staring at the floor and stammering._

I don't remember when I fell asleep then, probably dreaming about the man.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sam's POV:**

I was half asleep when Dean came rushing into our room.

"What! What happened, Dean?" I asked, sitting up, covers falling off of me.

"Nothing! It's, um, nothing." Dean said, flustered. He went over to his bed, and then stared into empty space for some moments, smiling vacantly.

I waited for him to say something, but he looked tranced.

"DEAN!" I had to shout to get his attention. "What?" The poor guy snapped out of the trance.

"Why are you so – you know- mushy all of a sudden?"

"I'm not mushy!"

"Oh, totally, you stared at that wall, smiling like a drunk. What did you guys do?" I asked. "On the other hand, don't tell me, it's probably gross for me to hear," I said, shaking my head, and gathering my fallen covers.

"Dude, come on. We did nothing. Just-

"What?"

"She asked me out on a date."

"Oh," I said, knowing what comes next. _Indecision, then eventual declination, awkwardness, and possibly one drunken night together after which they don't talk to each other for years._

"What? Why are you looking like that?"

"Nothing. What did you say?" _Let's see what the ass said._

"I say she asked me out, but it was kinda because I had asked her earlier."

 _Wow. I did not see this coming. I didn't even dream about this. Dean asked Lou on a date!_

 _Where the hell was I?_

"When did this happen?" I asked, chuckling. And the whole story came out tumbling. Dean can be so nervous when discussing love or girls. "So you're doing this?" I asked, tentatively, not wanting him to question his decision.

 _For once, the idiot was doing something just because he wanted to, thinking about himself and taking care of himself for a change._

"Yup. I want to. I didn't know that before." Dean said, unexpectedly.

This was- this was great news.

"This is great Dean. Good for you." I said, smiling, "Lou's a great girl." Lou was one of my great friends, and I knew that she'd be good for Dean. I mean, she's tough and doesn't take crap from anyone, but still, somehow she remains calm and peaceful inside.

"Yeah, that's it," Dean said, frowning. _What now! Please, Chuck please let this guy not underestimate either him or her this time._

"I mean," He continued, "I haven't been on a proper date, with a girl like Lou. I don't even know how dating's done these days." He said, sighing.

"You'll be fine. You're overthinking. Just show up, charm her, be honest, and it'll be great."

"Okay. Yeah, I can do that." He said, feeling a little cheerful than before.

I wanted to ask if he was serious about dating Lou; like real dating and not just one date. But maybe later. The time wasn't right.

He shuffled to his feet, taking off his shoes. I was about to go back to sleep when he suddenly called out.

"Sam, guess what?"

"What?"

"Lou's NOT a fake counselor. She has a degree. A Degree!" He announced grandly.

 _WHAT!? Wow. Wow really?_

"Really? She told you that?" I asked.

"Yeah man. She's even invited us to sit in the session she's having with those kids tomorrow." Dean said.

"Sessions? With Nora and Dylan?" I was still a little surprised.

"Of course Sam. I think we should go with her, see how she does the work. I bet she's better than you at giving grave advice." He laughed.

"Yeah right. Wow. I mean, you think you know someone – hey, you remember she said she had to meet somebody when she left the bunker last time and you moped around for days?" I had to say that – he did really mope – even when he thought I couldn't deduce that.

"I did not mope, Sammy."

"You did."

"So what about the meeting?" He changed the subject.

"Maybe it was a session." I pointed out.

"Oh." Now he thought I couldn't see the changes on his face, but I swear his eyes sparkled and he wanted to smile inanely.

"But why wouldn't she tell us this earlier?" I wondered.

"Dunno man. Ask her tomorrow."

"So tomorrow we're going to go to that therapy session thing then, yes?"

"Yeah," He said, getting into the bed.

"Dean?" I said, a few minutes later.

"Yeah Sam?" he said, sleepily.

"It's going to be good," I told him. It was; I knew it. I don't know how, but I did.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dean's POV:**

It was morning before I could realize it. And weirdly, I was awake before Sam.

I walked out of the room. Through a balcony on the side, I could see the sunrise.

 _No wonder Sammy always gets up early. It - it's beautiful._

I was feeling different today. I couldn't explain it, but the sunrise made me change my idea of going back to bed again.

I walked out of the motel and started walking around the block. Before I realized it, I was back at the motel, and I wasn't tired at all. So I decided to go one more time around and so on and on. I felt really good this morning.

The sun was pretty much up now, and people were around. Paperboys, milkman coming to the motel, it was all like a picture, a scene from the normal, apple pie life.

 _They've no idea. I wish-_ "Are you MAD?"

I heard shouting, and I saw someone run at me, and then suddenly, Lou was hitting me.

"Hey! What the hell? What's going on?" I shouted, trying to catch hold of her arms, but she was too fast for me.

"WHERE-THE-HELL-WERE-YOU?" She asked me, while still hitting me.

I finally caught her hands and held them in a tight grip. "What happened? I was just walking around the block."

"Just walking. This early in the morning. YOU went for a walk." She said, wriggling to set her hands free, sarcasm oozing from her words.

"Yeah. I did. What happened? Is Sam okay?" I asked, suddenly realizing something could have happened while I was gone.

"Sam? He's gone haywire. He woke up, you weren't there, he tried calling you, but you left your Freaking phone behind, we looked everywhere in the motel. I was just about to look for you outside when you appeared out of nowhere."

She had already started walking back in. "Sam!" she shouted.

"Yeah? Did you- "Yeah, He's here." she told him.

We climbed up the stairs to meet Sam charging at us.

"ARE YOU NUTS? WHERE HAD YOU GONE OFF? The car was still here, so- so I almost thought someone got to you." Sam said in a single breath.

"I was just taking a walk, jeez, you bite my head half the time that I don't exercise, and then when I do you freak out on me," I said, starting to feel guilty.

 _They were worried. They care._

 _Shut up. You were irresponsible._

"Wow. I cannot believe this. YOU went out, this early, to EXERCISE, of all things." Sam said, half exasperated, half chuckling.

"That's exactly why I don't go on morning walks and exercise and stuff. I don't know why I went out, I just- I woke up, there was that stupid sunrise, and I just wanted to – I don't know, walk. Okay?" I mumbled, mildly irritated now.

"You saw the sunrise and went for a walk?" Sam asked.

 _OH HELL NO. NOT another feelings talk. Why was Sam so feely-feely all the time?_

"Sam. I'm Hungry. I need to eat, like right now." Lou interjected.

Both of us looked at her. She smiled brightly at Sam, and Sam, the lost puppy that he is, nodded. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Can we get pancakes?" she said, linking her arm through Sam's and walking towards our rooms. I walked behind them. Suddenly, Lou turned her head around and winked at me.

 _She got me out of Sam's talk! That girl is unbelievable._

 _She read me like a book._

I smiled at myself, as I followed them to the rooms.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 _Author's note: This volume of the story is nearing its end, guys. strap on!_

 **.**

 **Mary-Lou's POV:**

Within the hour, we were at a café, having breakfast. Dean was nearly wolfing down his eggs and bacon like he hadn't gotten any for a long time again.

My phone beeped. It was a message from Sam. But he was sitting in front of me, eating.

*I know what you did this morning.* – Sam

I looked up at him, only to see him look pointedly at me. Perfect timing to talk, Sam - While Dean's distracted by food.

*What?* – Lou

*you distracted me so I won't ask him too many questions.*

*Shut up*

I glared at him so he would shut up. He just snickered quietly at me, winking. I smiled to myself. _Ah, boys…_

Just then, Nora called me. I quickly decided time and place with her, and we went back to the motel to get ready.

.

.

.

"Now, boys, there are a few rules for you," I began, to Sam and Dean before we met the kids. We were at the park; I prefer parks or gardens, especially if the case isn't too difficult to talk about in public.

"You don't interrupt me. Avoid questions, but if you do have any put your hand up. I mean it, Dean," I said, as Dean snickered. "Avoid personal details. Just go with the flow. This is my client and you will not mess this up. Got it?" I asked them.

"Yes, ma'am." Both answered together.

We met the kids in the park. We sat down on the freshly cut grass, in a circle.

"Okay, guys. I have one rule. The time you spend thinking on this is all the time you're giving up on your dreams. I'm going to ask you: is what you saw affecting you in daily life?"

"I do feel scared when I remember it. But so far it hasn't been disturbing me during the day." Nora said, shrugging. "Yeah, I mean, I think about it at night sometimes. It just comes to the mind out of nowhere." Dylan added.

"We know we can always control what we think about. I know it's a difficult thing, coz frankly, I can't do it all the time either." I began. "Keep yourself active. Do something all the time. Distract yourself by working. Do whatever you like, whatever takes your attention."

"I just want to know if what I saw was really- you know-" Dylan began. "If you want the truth, you should speak the truth. Say the word you don't want to say."

"Ghost." "Do you think it was a ghost? Think. You were there." "The guy was stabbed out of thin air. Really! I mean, what else can do that." "Maybe he stabbed himself." And thus we went back and forth, arguing. I kept forcing them to prove it was a ghost. "So maybe it wasn't a ghost." Dylan finally concluded. "You aren't sure about that either."

"No, I'm not." "So what do you need?" "More information."

"Now I'll tell you what is going to happen next: you will dig around for information. The police will release an explanation, and you won't believe it. Then you'll get a lead somehow.

Then you'll follow that lead, only to find out one of two things: A: it was a ghost, but it's gone now. B: a rational explanation that you already had, but you refused to believe.

But meanwhile, you will have wasted your life, your opportunities, running after something that wasn't going to give you anything in life. So what do you think you're going to do?"

"Wow," Dean uttered. I shot him a look to keep him quiet. Sam chuckled.

"I don't know." Said Dylan, and "I know." Said Nora at the same time.

"What, Nora?"

"Say ghosts exist. What can I do about it? Nothing. If I meet a ghost, I'll fight it. But I'm not going to spoil my plans for something I'm sure doesn't exist." Nora said, confidently.

"Good. Dylan, what is it that's confusing you?" I asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do _if I meet a ghost_. I agree with Nora, I can't do anything about ghosts existing. I just want to be prepared in case of a homicidal ghost like that."

"Jeez, that's easy. Iron and salt work against all spirits."

"How do you know that?" "Old saying." I shrugged, "Now tell me what your aims in life are?"

Nora said she was studying pre-meds, and Dylan was in a mechanical engineering degree.

"So let us make a deal. I know I sound like a typical adult, but you achieve these goals, and then as a reward, you can call me and we can go looking for ghosts." I laugh.

"Hell no. if they exist I don't want anything to do with them." Said Nora. But Dylan said, "Great idea." Nora hit him playfully on the arm, as he added, "just kidding baby!"

"So I think my work here is done. Why don't you guys give me a call, about two days from now, and see if you have any questions for me?" I said, getting up. The boys moved to their car; I was to follow them with my bike.

"Okay. Oh and here's your payment, by the way." Nora moved forward. "And Mum's backed a pie for you." Dylan handed me a box. "Thank you guys," I said, "Thank your Mum for me, will you? It was nice meeting you."

I said goodbye to the kids and walked to our vehicles. I hid the pie away in my bag, wanting to surprise Dean later.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey," Sam began, "That was good. I mean, you diverted them from Hunting. No explanation would have prevented them from getting in the life."

"I always urge them to complete their education before running off to hunt. I can't always prevent them from joining hunting lifestyle, they think it is all ghost-busters, and sometimes it is; but you always gotta have a back-up. That's why I finished college."

"We don't actually know the whole story of how you got into hunting, Lou," Dean said.

"Some other time Babe," I said, turning red as I registered the endearment that escaped me.

"Sure dear," I heard Dean whisper in my ear. I turned even redder. Before I could say anything, both the boys were in the Impala. I mounted my bike.

The bike belonged to a dear person in my life. I cherished it as a gift, and always rode everywhere I could. "Let's get moving, guys," I said, firing up Angel. He had christened her Angel.

 _"Why Angel, Demi?"_

 _"Coz she's saved me from Demons, many times, literally." He said, with a cheerful smile._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dean's POV:**

It was a four-hour drive, and we only stopped once.

It was nearly five when we pulled in the bunker garage. It was a relief, sort of nice to come back to the bunker each time we finish.

"Hey, Dean?" I heard Lou calling me from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I followed her voice. I thought I smelled apple pie. But then I'm always smelling pie. "Do you need any help?" I asked her, looking at her back.

"How-would-you-like-sommmeee…. PIE!?" She shouted, turning around, taking out a freaking APPLE PIE out of the oven!

"You made a pie?" I asked, walking towards that beautiful smelling pie fast. I was already sitting down, fork in my hand.

"I wish I could say that. Dylan's Mom gave me that." Lou said, laughing a little as I stuffed the pie in my mouth. It was delicious, capital D. plus, it was homemade.

"It's great. Want some?" I asked her. _(It came out as "Issz Gweath. Wan zum?")_

She shook her head, leaning against the counter, looking intently at me.

The pie was finished before long. Lou had left the kitchen.

I saw Lou sitting on the wooden table, her nose buried in a book, her legs dangling. I walked up to her, silently. She didn't even blink; Man, I have two nerds in the house.

"Hey," I said, suddenly, standing in front of her, so close, that only the book was between us.

 _If only I lean in towards her…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mary-Lou's POV:**

"Hey."

I jumped, scared by the voice. I put down the book to see Dean standing in front of me, smiling.

 _He is so close. If I just lean in…_

I was lost in his eyes, and then,

He dipped his head in towards me, lifting my chin up with his thumb. I froze; my whole body still, just staring at the glorious man in front of me.

He was so near my lips, so near, and then suddenly, he went to the right, his nose nuzzling my neck. He just stayed there, like that, his warm breath on my skin giving me shivers. His fingers were in the back of my head, in my hair, and the other hand was stroking my arm, gently, as if asking me each moment, if his actions were okay, if he was allowed in through every door he saw. I closed my eyes, taking in each stimulus.

And then he whispered in my ear: "Get ready."

And just like that, he was gone before I opened my eyes and steadied my raised heartbeat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dean and Mary-Lou:**

 _She moves brazen, sly, teasing, tempting…_

His swagger that could shame all walking,

 _Her hands wrap around me, her hips swaying,_

 _And then she's suddenly out of my arms, twirling, turning,_

His arms are like a home, like land for my drowning feet,

My heart sings, as we move, in and out of embraces sweet,

 _Her little figure completes me, our hands clasped,_

His gaze burns me; in him, I am forever wrapped.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sam's POV:**

When I woke up, it was six-thirty. I'd been sleeping for over an hour now. I went through the bunker, and there was no Dean, no Lou. I dreaded looking in Dean's room, but they weren't there.

I was about to panic, but I remembered that their 'date' was today. I walked over to the library, and there was a note on the table.

"Gone out with Dean, Sammy. Be back later. - Lou."

I smiled as I read it. Of course, only Lou would be notifying me. I called Dean.

The phone rang for a while, and I was about to give up, I heard Lou's voice answer. "Hey!"

"Hey, where are you guys?"

"Um, you wouldn't believe. Dean's taken me dancing." Lou's voice was gasping, as though she was panting. "What? No. Really? That's surprising." I said, chuckling.

"Gotta go Sammy," "Hey!" I heard a skirmish, as Dean took over. "We'll be back, I don't know, whenever. Don't bother us Sam."

Before I could say anything he hung up. Typical.

Yet, I was so glad that day.

.

.

.

.

Author's note:

Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. I love Lou so much, that I asked her what happened next. and she loves me so much that she agreed to tell me the rest of the story. originally it was going to be just the love story, the meet cute. how they fell for one another.

but then when I heard the story of how they fell in love, beyond all doubt and despair - I knew I wanted to tell it to you all.

But since she hasn't finished telling me, and I haven't finished writing it. I promise, as soon as I write it, I'll let you guys know. I'm thinking of calling it "The Second Date". Cheesy isn't it? but hey, it's what came to my mind first.

I'll let you know. I'm sure (That means I'm hoping) that you are all eagerly waiting and will read it!

Thanks for sticking with me (and Lou)


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Hello My dearies!

This is a little sneak peak of the first chapter of Lou's next tale, the story of their second date. I did mention I would be writing it out, and slowly it's coming on. Please visit the new story, called, The Second Date, a sequel to The First Date. Please leave comments about how you find my story, and any requests and so on. Love you, dear reader. Love you.

.

 **Chapter One**

The night was dark, no moon to be seen. but the streetlights, the only lights in sight, were glowing fiercely like fireflies. A rare vehicle or two rolled by. most shops were closed, and there was a lull, a calm, peaceful lull spread over the entire atmosphere.

And Lou and Dean walked through that lull in their own bubble.

They were holding hands, walking along the road for a few minutes, no one said a word. Then Dean let go of her hand, lifting his own to wrap it around her shoulders.

She snuggled in closer, dipping her head towards him.

.

.

.

Read "The Second Date" for the full chapter here:

s/13057811/1/The-Second-Date


End file.
